


Choosing Sides

by blondebooklion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angels, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Other, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebooklion/pseuds/blondebooklion
Summary: Aziraphale is tired. He is sick of the fighting, sick of constantly having to choose between Crowley and an unclear plan that continuously pits the angel against who he cares about most. And he's willing to take the ultimate risk, there will be no more choosing sides. Aziraphale has made his choice and he will do whatever he needs to- even if it means joining the fallen.And Crowley cannot know about it





	Choosing Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infinitely_Odd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/gifts).



It was a simple solution to a problem that had been plaguing Aziraphale and Crowley for centuries. Their endless fights could be solved quite quickly. Crowley did try his best to solve it- he really did. The demon was really fond of the ‘their side’ segment but Aziraphale knew that wasn’t...realistic. Not anymore, not with armageddon coming closer and closer each month.

The idea had floated across Aziraphale’s mind ever so often, and he’d wanted to mention it but Crowley would never have allows the angel to fall.

Which is exactly why Aziraphale couldn’t let Crowley know but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t help.

He clumsily dialed the only number he had ever bothered to remember ”St. James Park. 10 minutes.” And hung up before he said anything he would regret.

Aziraphale knew Gabriel was going to be at the park. He always went for runs on sunny days like this. He liked to prove his ah- ‘physical superiority’ to the humans. But in this case his pride would make things easier.

As Arizaphale waited on their usual bench he bounced his leg and closely gripped the note he had for Crowley, it was short, and only contained a few words: See you when we can be in the same side

“Hello, angel!” Crowley sauntered over and dramatically fell, somehow gracefully, on to the park bench, “ you seemed rather strange on the phone.”

“It’s nothing, Crowley.”

“Ohhh comeeee onnnnn,” he then began smirking “Do I have to tempt you to lunch?”

“Crowley. Not today.” He paused for a beat, “ I um, have to go away for awhile.”

Crowley frowned, and took off his glasses, ”Away? What’d yah mean away?How long?”

Aziraphale had a somewhat sad smile but he attempted to mask it, “Top secret.”

“Angel?”

“I can’t tell you I’m sorry, just-“  
Aziraphale saw a familiar grey jogger heading towards them, “take this and go”

He shoved the note in Crowley’s cold hands and used up one last miracle to make him disappear.

  
Gathering up his courage, Aziraphale walked in front of Gabriel blocking off his path.  
“Principality Aziraphale. Was that- was that the Demon Crowley!” There was an edge to his voice, “ Where did he go!” He spun in a circle, ”wait wait wait what did you give him?”  
The weather abruptly shifted, the once shining sun was blocked by the gray rumbling storm clouds.

“Gabriel. You know. I’ve been doing some thinking. About the Great Plan. The Ineffable Plan. Whatever we’re calling it nowadays. It’s fucking shit.”Aziraphale surprised even himself with that, “and to keep things blunt, I’ve lost faith in this grand plan, in these senseless fights in the name of the greater good. I’m done with these games. And i'm done with heaven.”  
Aziraphale’s wings began to ache, at first it was a sort of numbing and then the pain increased tenfold, he couldn’t resist the urge to let them show. When they sprouted from his back the one brilliant white feathers had now faded, black flecks were speckled across them, they appeared to resemble Crowley’s more than what he was familiar with as his own.  
“Oh- and I don’t condone killing kids, seems even hell is against that one. Believe me. I’ve asked.”  
The remaining white faded to grey and Aziraphale turned and began his march to Hell.  
By the time he arrived at the main entrance, a small set of demons was waiting there for him, he recognized some of them, Hastur specifically. They’d had a few run ins before and it was safe to say neither had particularly fond feelings of the other.  
“Well it seems another angel has come to their senses,” one of the demons grinned with yellowed broken teeth.  
Hastur also gave Aziraphale a smile, but it was much more sinister, ”Tthis should be fun.”

At first Aziraphale, he thought the process was rather tame. For Hell, at least. He was given a tour. And a new outfit because apparently the angelic white pissed demons off. It was tight in all the wrong places and much too leathery or Aziraphales’ comfort.Just as he changed he was shoved into a dark room and the door was locked shut. He knocked on it, “Erm, hello? Why am I locked in here?”

The room began to heat up and flames began to engulf him. The skin on his body began to glow red, he screamed out in agony and fell to his knees. Voices filled the air.

_Once an angel abandoned by god_  
_A halo broken in two to form horns_  
_Death and destruction to fill your bones_  
_Chaos and terror to fill your blood_  
_Love is a fairytale_  
_Hell is your new home_

  
The rooms temperature changed instantly, the heat faded and the room turned to a frozen waste land. It felt as if something was crawling up and down his skin but when he looked he saw nothing.

Blood filled the room next. Voices arrived again but they were just a mumbled mess. Unsettling all the same.

And the room went dark again.  
But this time a voice accompanied him. A familiar, should be comforting voice. Crowley.

“Hello little, Angel. It’s a good thing you’ve joined us. We’ve been waiting. It’s time. They hated you. Every little bit of you, your tub, your soul, your deeds. Couldn’t do anything right. Each of your miracles never worked out, not in the long run they just caused more pain.”

Memories appeared in his brain like a film. Every miracle he’d ever done, and it’s result. And...Crowley was right... _wives crying, children homesick and lonely, deaths and misery and loss._

  
And Aziraphale felt completely and utterly hopeless.

  
“And beyond everything else, you thought a Demon like me could fall for a failure like you. Pathetic. Completely pathetic. I could never love you.”

And he was left in the room with those thoughts whirling throughout his head in complete silence and darkness. There was an occasional stab of pain or burn just for effect.

And after who knows how long the door opened. Aziraphale toppled out coughing. A demon was waiting outside with a fresh stack of clothes and a folder.  
“Welcome back! Hope that it wasn’t too hellish,” the demon laughed like it’d told some funny joke “ who am I kidding of course it was! That’s part of the fun! Anyway here’s your first mission we expect you to file a report when complete with each but with arramegedon being in a year now you probably won’t have much busy work”  
That meant...Aziraphale had been in Hell for a little under 5 years. 5 goddamn years.  
The demon started sashaying away before suddenly reappearing next to Aziraphale, “Ph we’re sending you back to your old shop figured it’d be easier for you to readjust.” She noticed Aziraphales raised eyebrows, “oh hush we’re demons, not monsters.Now you better get going, and you’d best come up with a new name quickly Aziraphale even sounds holy. Gross, really. “  
And with that she was gone, and Aziraphale weakly manages to teleport to the closest place he was familiar with.  
That place just so happened to be Crowley’s appartement.  
“What the everloving fuck, angel.” Crowley shouted when Azirphales battered body appeared in the center of this plant room. The greens shuttered but Crowley ignored that completely when he saw the state of his appearance.  
“No more choosing sides,” he choked.  
“Angel?”  
“Not an angel anymore, Crowley.”  
“For gods- for satans- for somebody’s sake Aziraphale you’re not making any sense you give me a panicked phone call and a weird note then vanish! Where have you been the past-“ As he yelled you could practically see the gears turning in the demon’s head then his voice took a softer note,”oh no Angel tell me you didn’t.”  
A nod was the only response he received.  
“May I see your wings?”  
Without a word Aziraphale unfurled his obsidian black and bloody feathers. In horror Crowley went to touch them but stopped the instant Aziraphale flinched away eyes wide with fear. The words Crowley had said to him in Hell were flashing through his brain.Crowley circled Aziraphale and stopped right in front of tre newly turned demon and stared directly at him.  
“Everything down there, everything they showed you. None of it was real, angel. “

“Youre going to have to stop calling me that,  
you know”

Crowley relaxed at the attempt of a joke, “Well...I think you’ll always be an angel to me.Its always been a nickname that’s run a bit past occupation,”

“Oh,” Aziraphale attempted to hide that he was flattered. He failed significantly.

Crowley took a deep breath obviously not comfortable with sharing his emotions like this, “They could break you, Aziraphale. If they want to they would break you in an instant...and you knew this,” he shook his head, “Stupid, stupid angel. Why would you risk everything for-“

Aziraphale cut him off, “I risked everything for you, Crowley. For us. The fighting we both knew was never going to stop. At least now we're together, and we won't have to worry about being apart ever again.”

Crowley brushed a piece of hair out of Aziraphale's face carefully and looked at his eyes. They were still the same comforting color but now held the pain and all Crowley wanted to do was take it away but the demon knew he couldn’t.  
All they could do now until the end if time- which might be in a year but who’s counting- was be together.

  
And Crowley was going to help pick up the pieces and God be damned if he was going to let anyone lay a finger on Aziraphale again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Good Omens has ruined my life.  
> Inspired by the comic made by @liarcleo on Tumblr  
> Sorry about how ooc people are :/


End file.
